


Canter

by noplacespecial



Series: The Last Best Place [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was most likely not what Stevie had in mind when she suggested riding lessons for Danny.  (Standalone futurefic smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhat within my "Last Best Place" universe, but it's not really necessary to have read those stories to understand this one. Written for [Porn Battle 8](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html); prompt was 'boots'.

**Disclaimer:** Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, and all other recognizable characters herein are property of CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Alliance Atlantis. I receive no compensation from this work of fiction and intend no copyright infringement.

~*~

"I'm tellin' you, this is a bad idea," Danny insisted. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she pushed open the barn door. The smell of manure really shouldn't have been a welcoming one, yet in a way it was; it was a smell that mingled with that of sweat and leather and fresh milk and told her that she was, without a doubt, _home_. Lindsay breathed deep.

"We rode that one time in Central Park," she reminded him, and pulled two carrots from the front pocket of her jeans. Inspi was at the door of his stall almost immediately; she swore he could smell treats from a mile away.

"That's not the same thing!" Danny protested. Lindsay ignored him in favor of feeding the young gelding. Inspi finished the carrot in record time and nuzzled against her hand for more, but Lindsay just laughed and patted the white blaze on his forehead, holding her other hand out of reach.

"Bad boy," she scolded gently. "Still haven't learned to share?" The horse snorted as if in annoyance, and laughing, Lindsay kissed his nose. "I'll be back," she promised, before venturing four stalls down. "Danny, meet Barq," she introduced.

Barq, an aging palomino mare, regarded them warily. Lindsay stretched her arm across the stall door and waved the carrot back and forth. Barq remained unimpressed. Then again, she'd always liked to be difficult. Lindsay broke a small chunk off the end of the vegetable and tossed it onto the hay. Barq sniffed it suspiciously before finally giving in, and they watched the bit of orange disappear into the folds of her large pink tongue. Tentatively, she took a step forward.

"Why'd you name a horse after a soda?" Danny muttered sullenly. Barq, seeming to sense his attitude, retreated back into the far corner. Lindsay sighed.

"See the lightning bold on her forehead?" she asked. Danny shuffled forward until he was standing next to the entrance of the stall. Barq was giving them the cold shoulder, but when he craned his head he could see the mark that Lindsay was talking about. "'Barq' means 'lightning' in Arabic," she explained. Danny stood silently beside her as they observed the mare, who seemed to be growing more curious despite herself, and kept looking over at the carrot. Lindsay smiled fondly and called her name.

"Why Arabic?" Danny asked softly, scared of spooking her again. Barq took a half step towards them.

"Her mother was named Scheherazade, from _Arabian Nights_," Lindsay responded. "Don't know why, that was just her name when we bought her. Fast as all get-out, though; Mom won the individual barrel racing title three years in a row with her." Barq had inched forward even further while she was talking, and Lindsay cooed in encouragement. "Come on, girl," she teased. "You haven't seen me in a long time, don't you miss me?"

In response, Barq stretched out her neck to delicately pluck the entire carrot out of Lindsay's hand. As she chomped noisily on the treat, she spun around in the stall to present her audience with her rear end, tail lifting in preparation for release. Lindsay made a face.

"Yup, that's my horse," she announced.

"I can see the resemblance," Danny retorted. Lindsay hefted Barq's saddle and blanket from their peg and shoved them into Danny's arms.

"Get ready, city boy," she warned. Danny fumbled with his armful of tack.

"Wait, you're really gonna make me do this?" he gaped. Lindsay rolled her eyes and draped Barq's bridle over her arm, the snaffle bit cold against her fingers. But when she turned back to Danny, his eyes were still wide with fear. She hesitated.

"Dan, are you seriously freaking out about a simple trail ride?" she asked in disbelief. He bristled at the accusation for a moment before giving in.

"Those things are huge," he hissed. He jerked his head in Inspi's direction. "His teeth are bigger than my hand!" Lindsay bit back a smile. While the statement was an obvious exaggeration, it was clear that nothing short of a miracle was going to get Danny riding anytime soon. She slid the bridle back into place, and gestured for him to do the same with the saddle and blanket.

"So, not today?" she said, admitting defeat.

"Maybe later," he replied vaguely, but Lindsay just smirked. If he thought that he was going to get out of this by being evasive, he had another thing coming. She closed the distance between them and wound her arms around Danny's neck.

"So we've got the rest of the afternoon free then, cowboy," she murmured in a low voice. "Got any ideas?" Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"A few," he responded, leaning into her embrace. Lindsay brushed her lips lightly against his. "Why, what'd you have in mind?" She hid a smirk; putty in her hands.

"Come on." She latched onto his wrist and dragged him behind her to the far end of the barn, where a sturdy wooden ladder rested against the wall. Lindsay shifted it carefully until the top few rungs poked out over the edge of the loft. "Follow me," she instructed. Danny was probably getting an eyeful of the rear view as she climbed, but she was certain that it would only give him incentive to chase after her. Well, that and his insatiable curiosity. She swung a booted foot up over the ladder and onto the wooden floor of the hayloft. As Lindsay strode to the open window, she peered across the wide stretch of land that made up the Monroe family farm.

Dallas was in town visiting a cousin, leaving the rest of the boys to the task of branding the newest herd of cattle. Jack sat tall in the saddle of Starbuck, his seal bay stallion, as he herded the cows one by one into the squeeze shoot, flanked by Kenny and Pablo. Pablo shaved and disinfected a small area of skin, stepping back to let Kenny apply the freeze-branding iron. They had just opened the chute to release the newly-branded calf when Lindsay heard Danny's tennis shoes squeak across the floor of the loft. He padded up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss to her neck.

"I still can't believe we haven't gotten you into a pair of boots yet," Lindsay mused. "You'd think you would have learned your lesson after what happened last time." Danny chuckled, and the sound rumbled through his body as he pressed it against hers.

"You try as hard as you want, Montana; it ain't happening." Lindsay smirked and turned in his arms.

"Is that so?" she retorted, accepting the challenge. Danny shrugged. "Oh, we'll make a farm boy out of you yet." Lindsay pushed against Danny's chest, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps until they were out of view of the window. The loft was mostly open for hay storage, but in the back corner there was a workbench for mending broken tack; Lindsay had always loved to watch her father, then later Jack, tinker with the tools as they made repairs. But right now, she had a different purpose in mind. She pulled a saddle over the bench and led Danny to it. His face was twisted into a frown of confusion until Lindsay reached for his belt buckle, then his eyes widened comically.

"Are you nuts?!" he exclaimed. Lindsay smiled demurely and undid the buckle, button, and zipper in a matter of seconds.

"It's almost noon, which means Mom is inside making lunch, and the boys have at least half an hour of work left to do. Now stop whining and sit down." With that, she pushed him backwards onto the bench. Danny perched awkwardly on the edge of the saddle, eying Lindsay warily. She only smiled as she tossed her hat onto the nearest hay bale, followed quickly by her tank top. Danny sucked in a breath that made her smile grow wider. She undid the clasp of her bra and dropped it on top of the rapidly-growing pile of clothes. Next her hands went to the fly of her jeans. Once undone, she shimmied them down her hips, and prepared to kick off her boots so that she could remove them completely.

"No," Danny said suddenly. She looked up to see his eyes darkening with lust, and it sent a shot of heat down her spine. "Leave the boots on," he instructed. Lindsay choked out a laugh.

"Seriously?" she asked. Danny grinned.

"Maybe I'm coming around on this whole cowboy idea," he said. Lindsay grinned eagerly. She stepped out of the boots and toed off her socks, let her jeans pool on the ground, then slid her panties down her legs. Tossing the garments to lie with the others, she finally slid her feet back into the snug comfort of her age-old boots. The suede interior chafed against her skin, and her toes were already squishing in the puddle of sweat that had collected, but it was worth it just for the look on Danny's face. His jaw was completely slack, tongue just a few seconds away from literally hanging out of his mouth. Lindsay sashayed towards him.

"Okay, hotshot - it's time for you to learn how to ride." Danny gulped.

"Oh god," he uttered. Lindsay straddled the bench facing him, snug between his body and the pommel of the saddle. The patterned leather was rough beneath her, and when it brushed her pussy as she settled against it, she let out a moan. Danny was clutching the sides of the bench so hard that his knuckles were turning white, still staring at her in awe. She reached into his open fly and pulled his cock out of his boxers, stroking him a few times; not that he needed any extra encouragement, he was already rock-hard.

"Lesson one," Lindsay intoned. "Proper gear and attire." She yanked at the hem of his shirt. Danny caught on quickly, taking off his glasses and tossing them onto the stool that sat next to the bench, followed quickly by his t-shirt. Lindsay twisted a nipple, just to hear him gasp. "Good," she said soothingly. "Time for lesson number two: mounting your horse." Danny's breath shuddered against her collarbone as she rose to her tip-toes, inching forward. With one hand on Danny's shoulder and the other grasping his shaft, she slowly lowered herself down onto him. "Proper mounting procedure, especially for first-timers, should be cautious but firm," she murmured into his ear. "Make sure you're in control." Now it was the denim of his jeans rubbing against her clit. God, she wasn't going to last long.

"Shall we move on?" Lindsay asked.

Danny's hands flexed against the wooden workbench. "Oh yeah," he managed.

"Good. Then we'll start with gaits. First is walking. Slow and easy." Lindsay leveraged herself on Danny's shoulders and slid slowly up and down his cock, trying her best to control both his arousal and her own to a snail's pace. And god if that didn't just make it all the better - she could feel every inch of him, filling her completely until she pulled back far enough that he remained inside of her due only to the clenching of her own internal muscles. Danny reached around to grab her hips, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass.

"What's after a walk?" he gritted out. Lindsay bit her lip as she came down at just the right angle so that her clit ground firmly against where the waistband of his jeans was bunched up against his skin.

"You ready for more, cowboy?" she asked breathlessly. He tightened his hold on her in response, and Lindsay obliged, speeding up her movements.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"Trotting." She kept the pace controlled, pumping him endlessly. Each thrust had her rubbed against his belly, or the fabric of his jeans, his boxers, and Lindsay knew that she was nearly gone already. Danny was well on his way, but he was behind her by at least a few miles. Still, she was determined to keep up the act. "How's it feel?" she murmured. Danny groaned.

"God, so good." She squeezed him inside of her.

"You sure?" she taunted, wiggling in his lap. "Sometimes...oh. Sometimes beginners find trotting to...to be...mmmmmm. Too hard to handle." Danny's hands raked up and down the bare skin of her back.

"I think I've got the hang of it," he countered. As if to prove his point, he gave her ass a firm spank. Lindsay's entire body convulsed.

"What...?" she trailed off as Danny chuckled.

"Keeping this little filly in line," he teased. Then he did it again. Damn him. "I think the question," he mused, taking hold of her hips once more, "is if _you_ can handle it. What do you do if you can't manage a trot?" Lindsay mumbled the answer, but she was concentrating so hard on the rhythm of their bodies that the sound was completely unintelligible. "What was that?" he pressed.

"You post," she gasped. Danny grinned.

"Show me."

Lindsay fumbled blindly behind her until her hands found the pommel of the saddle. She held on for dear life. Beneath her, Danny bucked, and she forced her body to rise and fall along with his, not controlling the pace but just trying to survive it. Danny leaned forward and captured her left nipple between his teeth, reached up to grab a handful of the opposite breast. It only took a few well-aimed thrusts after that before Lindsay was coming, and hard. She gave up all pretenses of control and just let her body shudder to a stop. Danny was grinning like he'd just won the Kentucky Derby and all she wanted to do was wipe the smile right off of his face. Taking hold of his shoulders, she shoved him down, back braced against the workbench with his head hanging off the end. She was sure that the edge of the saddle was digging into his back, but she didn't care. She stretched her body out fully over his, nipping at his throat before bringing her mouth to his ear.

"Ever galloped before?" she inquired.

She didn't wait for a response.

Lindsay rose above Danny. With one leg on either side of the bench and the heels of her boots giving her a few extra inches, she was able to plant her feet firmly on the ground; perfect amount of leverage to ride Danny into submission. Her body was raw and overly sensitive, but past the haze of her climax she was able to gain enough control to keep him exactly where she wanted him. Lindsay bucked at shuddered, at a wild pace that had Danny shouting beneath her, his fingernails digging into the flesh of her hips hard enough to break the skin. Lindsay rode him as if he were a wild mustang just begging to be tamed. As she watched him careen closer and closer towards the edge, she felt another orgasm of her own rise to the surface, bubbling under and threatening to pop at any second. Lindsay bided her time. She slowed when necessary, then sped back up, until the lines of Danny's neck were so taut that they looked like they might just rip in two, and she knew that he was teetering. Slamming into him twice more, she reached between their bodies and pinched her clit.

That did it. They both came crashing into orgasm together, fierce and untamed. But their frenzy began to upset the precarious balance of their positions, and the steady legs of the workbench lost their ground; they toppled onto the floor of the loft, a pile of loose hay cushioning their fall. Lindsay clung to Danny, his cock still buried deep inside of her, trying (and failing miserably) to catch her breath. Danny squeezed her arm.

"When's the next lesson?" he wheezed.

~*~

Lunch was spread out across the patio table when Lindsay and Danny finally returned to the house. Lindsay's jeans were biting viciously into the bruises and cuts that dotted her waist, and Danny was favoring his left leg from where the workbench had fallen on top of it. But Kenny, Jack, and Pablo were far too concerned with getting themselves fed to notice, and Lindsay didn't think she had ever been more grateful to live in a family full of laborers. She bit back a smirk thinking about the appetite she herself had just worked up, and loaded a plate with food. Danny's was heaped even higher when he dropped into the chair next to her.

"So did you enjoy your ride?" Stevie asked. Danny choked on the mouthful of lemonade he had just swallowed. Lindsay patted him sympathetically on the back.

"I just gave him some practice," she said innocently. "You know, easy stuff. Maybe tomorrow we'll try the real deal." All the color drained from Danny's face, but he forced a smile. "You think you'll be up for it?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure thing," he managed.


End file.
